The Girl Guard
by Erroro
Summary: Was Brynn's first month in the Brightvale guard easy? Not really, considering she's the only girl in the entire guard...
1. The Bookshop Owner's Daughter

**Hey everyone! I wrote this story for the Neopian Times a few months ago. I know, there are much better back stories for Brynn here *cough* Brynn's Diary *cough* but I worked really hard on this so it just seemed like a waste, because the sequel was rejected. This part was published in the Neopian Times, and the next part is the sequel. :)**

"Brynneth?"

I nearly groaned. Leave it to Father to find something boring for me to do. I slowly lifted my head, not letting my gaze fall from the sky. It was so beautiful; I was surprised I'd never seen it like this before.

"Brynneth!" he hollered again, this time as a command. I stood up and ran back to the cottage, before he realized I had been outside. As I approached him, I said, "It's just Brynn, Dad." He looked at me impatiently.

"Very well, Brynn, but how can you explain this?" he said, gesturing at the messy table overloaded with books. By the look of his stern face, he was not impressed. "We have to put these books out for sale tomorrow, Brynneth. How else will we make neopoints?" he asked sharply. I sighed.

"I'll get started right away, Father," I said, staring glumly at the stacks of sky high books, wondering which century I'd be done in. I started sorting; it always seemed so complicated the first few times, but after a while, I could tell which numbers went where, and what colours went in order. But it was a tedious job, and I often let my mind wander.

My eyes started to stray from the shelf and out the window. There were some kids, maybe a year or two older than me, marching. They didn't look like they were having much fun, but from inside a musty old book store window, it looked wonderful. I didn't really know what I was thinking, but I went outside to get a better look at the guards in training.

Burning curiosity and shyness washed over me as I saw the emerald green clad kids. Mustering some courage, I asked, "Hello. I was just wondering, what is it like being a guard?" Some gave me odd looks, while some chortled.

"Are you seriously thinking about joining?" one said. "There hasn't been a girl guard in decades. You'd be better just staying at home playing with you Usukis." As he laughed, I could feel my face burning. I glared.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll be the first," I declared proudly. Many guards snickered.

"The poor book store owner's daughter? You have more a chance than only a thief," a yellow Lupe told me. I made no response, turning on my heels and heading back to the cottage in my fury. The most terrible thought had just struck my mind. Was he right?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean no?" I asked across the kitchen table. Father buttered his roll calmly, oblivious to my obvious distress.<p>

"Who will take care of the book shop in my old age?" he asked. "Besides," he added, "guards aren't paid very much anyway." He said it as if the matter was resolved. I gave him a furious look in response.

"I'd rather be a guard than being here the rest of my life!" I said before storming up the stairs, my dinner untouched.

I went upstairs and buried my head under my pillow. I didn't cry; I just thought angrily. Truthfully, the last time I had cried was when Mum died. I pressed my ear against the door to hear my Father's footsteps. It was already dusk, but if I made good time I would be a Brightvale guard!

I strolled down the cobblestone path to Brightvale. It looked as though the city didn't slow at night. People bustled around more than ever, haggling at different stalls. I smiled. I could definitely get used to this! After a moment's hesitation, I crossed the street to a building with a sign of the Brightvale crest and a key over it. I cautiously approached the yellow Garrl.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

Before my legs decided to start shaking, I asked, "Do you have positions available in your guard program?"

He smiled kindly, although it seemed rather alarming by all of the gleaming teeth. "No girl would dare to try out for that," he said.

I gave him a cold glare, like I did to that yellow Lupe earlier.

His eyebrows seemed to go higher up his forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said stubbornly. He suddenly roared with laughter.

"Don't judge, girl. I was just checking! Now, where are your parents? I need them to sign a few forms." A wave of guilt washed over me. I glanced back at my home, trying not to think of my Father.

"He's... busy," I finally said. He looked mildly impressed.

"You came all by yourself at this time? Aren't you afraid of the thieves and rogues that come out at this hour?"

I shook my head defiantly. "Of course not."

He frowned.

"I hate to break this to you, but I can't let you join until I see your parents." I felt my heart fall with a thud. When he saw my reaction, he said, "I'll make sure to save a place for you, girl."

"It's Brynn," I said stiffly. "Thank you anyway," I added quickly, trying not to seem ungrateful. I headed out the door to the dark streets.

"Look out for thieves!" he called on my way out.

The streets were empty now and seemed ghostly quiet. As I crept under the eerie lamp light, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched...

There was a faint rustle. I nearly jumped out of my fur, and took out the only thing in my pocket to defend myself; a... pencil? A voice snickered softly.

"So the pencil really is mightier than the sword. You'll get in the Neopian Times for sure." I looked around, my heart pounding, and mind spinning. Then the thought struck me.

"Are you a thief?" I asked carefully. The voice chortled again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the shadows.

"You catch on quick. So what if I am?" he challenged. I pointed my pencil at where I thought the voice was coming from.

"I'd turn you in within a heartbeat," I said, trying to sound angry. "If you're really a thief, you wouldn't be talking to a guard."

At that, he bolted down the street. I caught a pair of glowing amber eyes, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>I came down the steps the next morning feeling fresh, but with a pit in my stomach. I tried not to meet my Father's eyes, as he did with me. He must've been remembering our argument last night.<p>

"Look, Brynn," he said, finally looking up. "I'm sorry for what I said last night." I looked up too, maybe a little hopeful. "It's just..." he trailed off. He bit his lip as if he was in a battle with himself. He sighed and said, "Do you really want to become a guard?"

My mind felt like it was going faster than an Eyrie cab. "Yes..." I unbelievingly.

He smiled. "Would you like to go to town today and sign all of the forms then?"

I grinned and gave him a hug. "YESSSS!" I squealed. Father laughed, but then smiled a bit sadly.

"You remind me so much of your mother sometimes, Brynneth."

I didn't bother correcting him.

The yellow Grarrl grinned as I entered, but it didn't seem so menacing anymore. "You'll make a great guard, Brynn. I'll be training you for a month or two, and then you can go on your first patrol," he said once all the papers had been signed. I smiled back at him.

Maybe... my greatest adventure was just beginning.


	2. The Girl Guard

"You'll do fine, Brynneth. Just keep a cool head, don't fight with anyone, and mind your temper…," Father babbled on in the pale morning sky. I smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Dad. Do you really think I'd do something bad on my first day of guard training?" Father sighed.

"Okay, you win. Just be careful! Maybe you'll understand when you have your own child," he said, anxiously adjusting his glasses and surveying my Brightvale trainee uniform. I laughed. That day was long off!

"Don't worry! I'll be home every weekend, and on holidays. It'll be like I'm not even gone," I reassured him. He glanced at his battered wristwatch, eyes widening.

"You're late! You have to go!"

"Alright, Dad. Bye!" I said, running down the stone path. He waved half- heartedly.

"Goodbye… Brynn," he called back. I kept on running until I was out of breath. I looked back to see Father still standing there, a pin prick of orange in the distance.

I entered the arena, stomach twisting in knots. It seemed rather small. Dirt covered the ground. Different weapons aligned the walls. What made me nervous though were the boys talking amongst each other. I recognized most of them as they had walked by my house just a few days ago. I ought to thank them in a way, because their taunts had made me want to join the guard in the first place. They all turned staring at what they expected to be the new boy.

Are you lost or something?" a spotted Gelert asked uncertainly.

"No, quite the contrary," I said coolly. He didn't respond, his jaw dropped in shock. A yellow Lupe eyed me with suspicion.

"You're the girl from the bookshop, aren't you? Don't tell me Teacher actually let you join!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If he didn't, why would I be standing here?" I asked.

"Wow, the guard is going to the petpets," he said darkly. I didn't say anything back, as a yellow Grarrl had walked in. He looked intimidating, sword strapped to his back, and yellow sun on his chest, but I knew better. The captain had been willing enough to accept a girl into his guard - something other lands probably considered impossible.

"Good morning students," he greeted us. "I trust you have met our newest student, Brynneth." There were lots of nodding heads looking at me with curiosity. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

"Today, we will be practicing our basic sword tactics. This will be very important this month, as we are going to have a beginner tournament. I want you all to be prepared and to try your very best," Teacher said. Excited chatter spread through the arena. I cast a worried glance at the swords hanging on the walls. They were beautiful, polished and gleaming with intricate carvings etched on the blade.

"We will be using wooden swords, so no one will get hurt. Be careful! I don't want to explain to anyone's parents that their child got poked in the eye with a wooden sword," he explained. Well, that was a relief. Now I didn't have to worry about being gored!

Teacher passed out wooden swords to each of us. We started practicing different stances. Some of the other kids wobbled, but I tried my best to stand firm. Some of the better boys got bored in the middle of the lesson and resumed their mutterings.

"Will you be quiet?" I hissed, trying to hear Teacher's latest command.

"Make me," he spat back, smirking.

"William, would you please be quiet?" Teacher echoed, annoyed.

"Brynn keeps on talking to me! It's not my fault," he said innocently. I shot him a nasty glance.

"All of you just keep quiet!" he snapped and continued the lesson.

* * *

><p>A week passed. I soon found out that we usually switched between teachers during the week, so that they could patrol. One of our teachers was a blue Skeith who was nice, but was very distracted. The next day we had a yellow Draik. He was the complete opposite. He was so strict that if any one talked, he wouldn't hesitate to throw us out of the arena. Somehow for my first patrol, I got stuck with him, much to my dismay.<p>

"Brynneth! Pay attention!" He barked, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I apologized, thinking of how much longer I could take of him. Suddenly, I feel a slight tug at my purse on my belt. I whip around, and spot a blue Ixi, holding a neopoint. He starts running, but I grab him by the arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, Thief," I hissed.

"Aw come on…" he muttered, disgusted at being caught, but he didn't struggle.

"Sir?" I called the Draik. "Can you lend me your hand cuffs?" He eyed the thief and nodded at me with grudging approval and hands me his hand cuffs and keys.

"Lock him up, and don't lose him; otherwise you'll have to deal with me," he told me sharply. I hoped his threats were empty, at least. The thief rolled his eyes, once we were out of his sight.

"I'm glad I took his money bag," he said, casting the Draik a dark look.

"What?" I yelped, knowing somehow he would blame me for this. "Turn out your pockets," I commanded. He held up his hands, which were in cuffs.

"I would, if you'd unlock these," he said, flashing a grin. I roll my eyes and dig into his pockets myself, pulling out a satchel of neopoints. I put it in my own pocket, to give back to later. The thief looks longingly at my pocket.

"But that was my dinner!" he protested. I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't thieves usually steal, instead of buy their food?" I asked. He shrugged.

."I usually would, but the Brightvale fruit vendor recognizes me. Last time I tried to steal there, he chased me with a broom," he said, wincing at the memory. I laughed. It seemed like I hadn't done so ever since I joined the Guard. The thief looked at me in surprise.

"I haven't seen a girl guard around here; are you new?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted wearily.

"Hey, look guys! Brynn caught the scrawny thief! He's probably the only thief you'll ever catch," a voice said scathingly.

"William," I sighed. Usually, I would've said something back, but the fight had been drained out of me. There just wasn't a point anymore.

"And I bet you caught Kanrik before, you big eared creep," the thief called. William seemed shocked, opening and closing his mouth several times. I led the Ixi away from him, before he got into real trouble.

"How did you do that?" I asked in surprise. He shrugged.

"It's a natural instinct," he said with a charming grin. "A master thief knows more insults than in a dictionary."

"Since when were you a master thief?" I interjected.

"Since the day I was born," he said smugly. He dropped his look as we arrive at the cells. I put him in one of the cells, unlock the handcuffs and lock the cell door. He suddenly grins brightly.

"What's your name?" he asked. I give him an odd look.

"Brynn," I answered. "What about you?"

"Hanso, master thief," he said, making himself comfortable on the bed in the cell. I roll my eyes again, but I start to smile. I never knew what a thief was like before...

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the tournament. My stomach had been churning since breakfast, so I hadn't eaten anything. Instead, I tried making a strategy in my head, but nothing seemed to turn out right. The only outcome was always him beating me.<p>

Deep in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the green Zafara approach me. Almost everyone was gone, but he seemed anxious, glancing around.

"Hey, Brynn?" he called, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" No one had ever come to talk to me during breakfast.

"I'm Jake," he said. He lowered his voice. "You should be careful in the arena today. Will is out for blood."

"Like I didn't know that," I mutter, annoyed. "Why does he pick on me?" I asked, mostly to myself. Jake gives me an odd look.

"You two are the best in the class," he said shrugging. "You're his competition."

"Competition for what?" I asked bewildered. Jake looked at me little guilty.

"Will wants to be Captain of the Guard one day," he said. ."Just like his Father."

"His Father?" I asked blankly. There weren't any Lupe teachers around here...

"Yeah," Jake said bleakly. "He died a few years ago, when some thieves raided Brightvale…" he said, looking down. My eyes widened as the memory flooded in my mind…

I was three, building a book fort in the middle of the shop. Father would have usually been hysterical if he had saw, but today he was in the market shopping.

A crease of worry appeared on Mother's forehead.

"What's wrong?" I had asked, sensing her distress.

"Your Dad should have come home by now…" Her electric blue eyes glance towards the window for a second, and widen.

"Brynn, go to your room," she said suddenly.

"But Mom, I just got these walls up!" I said, pouting.

"Brynneth," she warned. Worry danced in her eyes, and something else I couldn't recognize at the time… fear. "I have to go to the market. Don't answer the door for anyone."

I cocked my head, but didn't say anything back. As I headed up the stairs, I heard Mother mutter to herself.

"Fyora, please don't let it be the Thieves Guild…"

I didn't know then that it would be the last time I'd see her, fur and blood.

"Neopia to Brynn! Are you listening?" Jake called.

"Uh, yeah," I said, expressionlessly. "Thanks for the heads up." Jake nodded at my response. I hurried away, to get ready.

Once I was ready, I entered the arena. Most of the others were quaking in their armour, while some were still struggling to stand up in it.

Teacher stood in the centre of the arena. He handed out the swords, like he did on our very first day. He then surveyed us thoughtfully.

"Just try your best," he advised us all. It didn't seem to give us much comfort.

Much to my amazement Jake was right about one thing. Most of the boys didn't try very hard against girl, which I used to my advantage. My mind just went on autopilot.

That is, until I had to battle Will.

"Great, I'm forced to beat up a girl. You could always, you know, forfeit right now so you don't get humiliated," he said with his usual smirk.

I glared. "You wish," I answered shortly.

Teacher arched an eyebrow. "Don't kill each other now," he warned. He blew his whistle, and the battle began.

William swiped at me. We were supposed to be aiming to disarm, but I guess to trying to scare me into dropping my sword.

He lunged, and I swiftly sidestepped. As he stumbled I pressed my sword against his, in an attempt to make him drop it, but his grip was like steel. I knew he was winning. My hands started to felt slippery. William pressed harder, almost savouring his victory…

I did the most logical thing that came to mind. I withdrew my sword, and let gravity do its job. William, all brute force; fell face first into the dirt at my feet, sword skidding from his hands.

"Brynneth is the winner," Teacher boomed. William was still lying on the ground, too ashamed to show his face. I offered him my paw.

"Here," I said. He looked up and took it reluctantly.

"Thanks," he said. To my surprise, there was no loathing in his voice.

A murmur ran through the arena. I waited for someone to jeer an insult, but none came.

Then, someone started clapping. I look up at the audience in surprise, and to my astonishment, everyone is clapping, whooping, cheering the girl guard. I felt like I was glowing. William got up, wiping dirt of his knees. He looked at me, grudgingly, but impressed; all the same.

"You know what? I think I'll let you stay in my guard after all," he said. My eyebrows arch.

"Your guard?" I interjected, smiling a little.

* * *

><p>I walk down the cobblestone path of Brightvale. The path is so familiar I barely watch where I'm walking, soaking up the scenery instead. I never knew it would be so hard to say goodbye, and I hadn't even faced the Brightvale Guards yet. So much had changed, me now wearing shining armour and a pink cape. I had left my helmet in my new room at Fyora's Castle.<p>

I come up to a charming cottage with a faded sign reading 'Brightvale Books'. Smiling, I turn the knob. The old bookshop doesn't look neglected, I was pleased to see. Of course, I knew Father would never neglect his home.

I approach the rapidly aging orange Ixi at the counter. His dark blue eyes under round glasses don't stray from the page he's reading.

"Dad?" I call, to gain his attention. He looks up and his old mouth curls up into a grin.

"Brynn! I thought you'd be in Faerieland," he says, hugging me warmly.

"I should be," I agree, returning his hug. "But I'm just trying to say goodbye." He nods.

"It isn't easy, is it? Of course you'll come and see your old Father every now and then, right?" he asks. I smile.

"Every time I can," I promise him. "It'll almost be like I'm not even gone."

"You don't even know how proud I'm of you," he says. I grin, but he continues. "I knew you would help the bookshop one day!" He beams, gesturing at a pile of comic books. I pick one up reading the title, 'The Faeries' Ruin'. My eyes widen and I thumb through it quickly. The artists got almost everything right, to my horror.

"Did you… read this?" I gasp. He arches an eyebrow.

"Of course I did. I thought it was so good, I gave copies to everyone in the guard," he says, eyes gleaming. "They sell very well." Suddenly visiting the guards didn't seem like such a bright idea.

"Dad!" I moan.

"Oh, and I was wondering, when can I meet the Hanso I've heard so much about?"

"Um…" I said intelligently, blushing blood red. "Maybe I'll go visit the guards now…" He smiles good naturedly at me and pats me on the back. His gaze turns thoughtful, like he's recalling something.

"You look like your Mother," he said. "She would've been proud of you too." My smile is a bit wobbly. Even though I never really knew her, from the way Father told me about her I did, in a way.

"Thanks Dad," I say gratefully. I turn away and head towards to the door. He waves silently, smiling.

I approach the building with dull sign of the Brightvale crest and a key over it. I approach the yellow Garrl at the desk. He looks up and his face breaks a gleaming grin.

"You've finally decided come to visit us then? Or was it just busy in Faerieland?" he asks.

"It was busy," I admit. "I got the day off today."

"Well then, I'm glad that you decided to spend it here," he says. "Most of the guards are on duty or teaching the new trainees. Would you like to join them?" I grin, remembering what I always wanted to do once I was done training.

"Will I be disturbing anyone?" I ask, secretly thinking of those comic books. Teacher leads me into the arena.

"I think you'll see some familiar faces," he says showing off his sharp smile.

I surveyed the room. It was still small, dirt littering the ground, with various weapons hanging on the walls, including the beautiful swords I had admired on my first day. But now, I had my own in the sheath on my belt. A blue Gelert looks up from her sword lesson.

"Brynn?" she asks, astonished. I seemed to be getting that a lot today, not that I minded.

"Tori! You should know better than interrupt my less-" The yellow Lupe looks up. "Brynn?" he echoes. I grin.

"Hi Tori," I greet the sweet girl that helped a few years ago. "I'm glad you found a dream."

"Thank you. You inspired me," she said gratefully. I turn to Will.

"You're teaching the girl guard?" I ask with a smirk.

"She's really good," he admits grudgingly, gesturing at Tori. The other students look on with jealousy, but she just shrugs modestly. "Maybe even better than you," he adds, just to annoy me.

"That's great!" I say. "You can take his job then," I tell Tori. She giggles in response.

"Well then? We were all expecting to see your boyfriend," Will says loftily. I flush pink and unsheathe my sword, pointing it at his neck.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screech, giving him a death glare. He cringes, stepping back.

"Don't kill each other now!" Teacher calls, leaning casually against the door.

"Yes Teacher," we both say harmoniously. I sheath my sword again and shake my head.

"Look at us, arguing like kids again."

"I doubt you would've pointed a sword at my neck when we were kids," he says, eyeing it at my waist. I finally notice that the students are starting to look restless.

"I'd better let you continue your lesson _Captain_ Will," I said. He smiles genuinely.

"Thanks," he said. I walk out, giving Teacher a quick hug, and wave goodbye to everyone.

The sun has already set as I walk down the Brightvale streets. The street lights are lit up, casting a warm glow and making wonky shadows on the ground.

I hear a faint rustle. I pull out my sword and look around. I can see a pair of amber eyes watching me…

"For Fyora's sake Hanso, stop lurking in the shadows!" I snap, rolling my eyes.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Hanso says, coming out of the shadows with a grin plastered on his face. I sigh.

"Will you ever grow up?" I ask.

"Never when you're around, sweetheart," he replies. That reminds me painfully of the comic books.

"Don't call me sweetheart," I said snap.

"Are you going to miss it?" Hanso asks, catching me glancing back at the Brightvale Castle, standing tall and majestically as ever.

"Yeah," I admit. "But I can always visit again."

"I'm going to miss it here too. I liked the guards," he says with a smirk.

"You liked being put in a cell?" I ask, rolling my eyes

"No," he says with a cocky grin. "They were all easy to pickpocket."

I don't say anything back, deciding I'd get payback when we arrived in Faerieland by pushing him into the Healing Springs. But my gaze seems to soften as Brightvale starts to fade in the distance.

"At least I got to keep my favourite guard," Hanso jokes in an attempt to lighten my mood.

"Lucky me," I mutter, but a smile plays at my lips.


End file.
